


Jellal's "Heavenly Body"

by miramiraculous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blushing, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Horny Erza, Lust, Naughty Erza, Play on words, Scarlet Hair, Scarlet face, Teasing, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramiraculous/pseuds/miramiraculous
Summary: Erza misses Jellal and his "Heavenly Body" ....... magic totally his magic nothing elseMirajane and Lucy sympathise, after teasing the shit out of her





	

Erza sighed, pushing around the last few bites of strawberry cheesecake around her plate.

Around her the guild was bustling, though mostly everyone was out on a job at the moment, save for a select few like Mirajane and Lucy, though Mira was tending to the bar so technically she was working.  
But the lack of people in the guild wasn't what Erza was sighing about. 

To be frank, she was horny and couldn't stop thinking about a certain blue haired mage who may or may not have the most heavenly body.....MAGIC, yep she was totally not thinking about his toned abs and chiselled jaw that she just wanted to bite and lick......

Erza shook her head, her cheeks felt way too warm and she really needed a cold shower to get these dirty thoughts out of her head.

"What are you thinking about Erza?" A sudden voice called.

Erza yelped, having not noticed Lucy joining her at the table.

Lucy smirked hearing Erza yelp and seeing her cheeks redden at being caught daydreaming about such things. Lucy knew exactly what was going on in the scarlet mages head, Lord knows thoughts about Natsu were always running about in her own, but she had control over them, well almost. She wasn't as good at concealing them like Mirajane was. But back to Erza.

The S-class mage in front of her was squirming. Literally squirming. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her, she looked adorably innocent, almost like Wendy.

"N-nothing at all Lucy, wh-why do you ask?" Twin bright spots on Erza's cheeks spread all the way to the mages neck.

Lucy smirked, leaning in. "No reason at all, I was just wondering. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know much about Jellal's Heavenly Body magic, would you?" Lucy drawled, emphasising the part about Jellal.

Erza's face bloomed with a vivid red. "N-n-nope, not at all, apologies Lucy!" The S-class mage practically jumping up and sprinting away, leaving the blonde mage cackling.

"So did she admit it?" A certain silver haired mage asked, sidling up against the blonde.

"Not yet, but it was pretty obvious. A little more teasing and she'll definitely spill her guts to us." The blonde grinning and high-fiving her accomplice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this one for a while and have finally decided to write it, please feel free to tell me if it's shit or not


End file.
